Problem: Solve for $y$ : $-11 = y + 2$
Explanation: Subtract $2$ from both sides: $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ \hphantom{-11 {- 2}} &\hphantom{=}& \hphantom{y} \\ -11 &=& y + 2 \\ \\ {-2} && {-2} \\ \end{eqnarray} $ $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ -11 {- 2} &=& y \\ \end{eqnarray} $ Simplify. $ y = -13$